


You brought me flowers

by IveGotaGothPhaseOnce



Series: This new feeling [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce/pseuds/IveGotaGothPhaseOnce
Summary: Change of plans
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: This new feeling [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729288
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	You brought me flowers

The night was dull, with no stars, and street lights sneaking into apartments. Will fall asleep a few hours ago, after a day full of difficult lectures and his straining part-time job. Although, when he heard a baby crying, he got up immediately. Victor was born only three months ago, and the man couldn't get enough of him. Even feeding him from the bottle at night seemed encouraging to him. Quickly noticing that Nico wasn't in their bed, he ran to the living room.

"You promised me you would sleep more."

He accused his husband and sat down next to him. However, it was impossible to be mad at the love of your life that was nursing your first child. The omega looked up with puffy, tired eyes.

"I slept for a moment but had to wake up to finish work."

"I can feed Tori at night. You'd always catch more sleep."

Nico nodded without enthusiasm: he wanted to do that on his own.

"Darling, I think it isn't working."

"It's hard, but we don't have much of the other choice, right?"

Will gently took his son and started their post-feeding routine.

"I was thinking about your dad's proposition. We would make enough money, and you would stay with Tori."

"But you want to be a doctor."

At that moment, the alpha had to be especially diligent. The other man didn't want to agree on him ceasing his studies. It was painful for him because that also meant postponing having more children. 

"We can hang up this for a few years. I still enroll in a medical school after a short break."

"Bunny...I'm so tired...can we talk in the morning?"

All he could do is to nod. He let Nico snuggle against him and soon falling asleep. Safely wrapped in the blanket, Victor was napping in his father's arms. Will learned to cherished such moments because of his busy schedule. He hated seeing his son so seldom and husband so tired and anxious. They weren't arguing yet, but it was clear that it only matter of time. Too exhausted to ponder, he also started to slumber.

"Will! Will, wake up!" Nico was waking him up nervously.

It took him a few minutes before his husband was somehow useful.

"Ne? Something happened?"

"You're gonna be late! How could you let us fall asleep like that? We have work to do, moron!"

Blinking, the man stretched out.

"Easy there, tiger. We need to talk."

"Can we talk while you're getting ready?"

"We can talk while together taking care of Victor," Will said steadily.

"You need to go," Nico was irritated. "You have lectures, and I need to send my translations!"

Will handed him their son and hugged him. It was their beloved position.

"I'm not going anywhere today. We need to seriously talk something out."

Nico was surprised to hear his alpha voice. The tone was in use only in a critical situation. The last time Will used it was during the labor three months ago.

"What is happening?"

"Let's take care of Victor first."

...

"I'm don't think it's a good idea, Will."

"Honey, your father's proposition is exceptional. Helping him set up a new store is very profitable. We can work together, and after we gather enough money to move on, we will think about the next step."

He squeezed his hand. There was only one more arrow in his quiver.

"Now we don't see each other. I can't see my son growing up. You are stressed out working full time and raising him on your own. I don't want you to be a single parent for the next 4 years, Neeks."

Nico looked disappointed. He did his best to keep up with that pace, but it was hard.

"I don't want us to overwork while we can just choose to be happy. Think about Tori. He deserved a happy and loving family. Do you really want him to grow up only seeing his father from time to time?"

"No, of course, no," the omega looked him in the eyes. "But I don't want you to abandon your life aim because of me."

Will kissed his hand.

"I don't want to be a doctor with one lonely kid and constantly nervous spouse." 

They looked at each other for a moment, until Nico murmured, "let's call my father. At least we don't have to worry about a job interview."

...

It was easier. Will was working so hard that Hades had to be impressed. No matter how hard the task he got was, he was doing it. After a few months, he decided to include his son in law in more distinguished matters. They liked each other. Both were hardworking alphas, loving Nico and their families. Even the fact that they had to move to another state and their main focus from hospital to the grocery stores didn't daunt Will and Nico. At first, the thick layer of fear against disappointment and frustration was hanging above them. However, that layer was becoming thinner and thinner every year.

Nico couldn't keep his child instinct, and after barely a year after Victor's birth, he asked Will for another baby. It was incredibly hard to deny. Both of them wanted to have a big family. But the alpha aspired to gather money and move into a huger house.   
And then, after three years, Will came home from work. Nico was helping him with paperwork, so he was home early enough to play with his son and spend some quality time with him more often. 

"Honey, are you busy?"

"Just starting dinner."

"Mhm, what are you doing?"

Will was standing behind him with his hand extended.

"I was thinking...those are for me?" he couldn't resist a smile when he saw the flowers.

With a big smile, he smelled them and hugged his husband.

"Flowers for Papi!" Victor happily cooed from his space at the table, where he was drawing.

"Yeah, Tori. When you find yourself a sweetheart, you will be buying flowers too!" Will said with pride of his little alpha son.

When they sat to talk, Will started.

"I was thinking about this, and I made up my mind. Well, some time ago, I said that I don't want us to plan a second baby without any savings, but now the situation's changed and..."

He didn't finish, stopped by Nico's kiss. Victor murmured something like "blah" and proceeded with is art.

"We will try for a second baby?" Nico's eyes were shiny that they could provide electricity for the whole town.

"Yeah, we can, darling. I found a big house we can afford because it's unfinished. Only the first floor is ready, so the second one we can finish as we like."

Nico sat on his lap and hugged him tightly.

"This is perfect."

"I know. I've dreamed about it for a while now."

They were sitting in comfortable silence, watching as their son was drawing. 

"But I'm keeping my part-time job as a translator."

Will smiled. "So? How many kids do we want?"

"Seven?"

"It will be like 1/32 time job."


End file.
